Not on the Map
by Falcoln
Summary: While escorting an unknown cargo across the pacific, they found something unexpected.


Disclaimer: I own the game Doom and it is psychotic! The story I'm working on is based on this game but may not share the same plot.

NOT ON THE MAP?!?

A ginormous shadow appeared in the distance but before we could act, our ship slammed something beneath. The hull screamed with pain as the underside was penetrated. The ship shook like a powerful earthquake had hit, shivering in epilepsy before dying in its tracks.

"The Cargo! Someone check the cargo!" screamed one of the scientists.

"What the hell's going on? Somebody give me a status report!"

The men stared ahead in shock. "L..L...Land!"

"Impossible!" the captain exclaimed; yet, staring in front of us was earth with jungles and mountains beyond. What the heck was going on? Stranded on unknown territory dead center in the Pacific...none of this made any sense...

Damage to the ship was severe and communication lines were down. Backup would have to wait on our engineers. The security bots grew restless.

The mobile sentry snarled and beeped, picking up a strange signal emanating from the island. Stranded on unknown territory with a gaping hole in our hull, we were sitting ducks. Which is better, to wait in uncertainty or scout the area and see where we stand? A hired team of specialist sent to protect cargo and crew, the choice was obvious.

Leader, an android, programmed the guard bot to lead the way.

Darting about silently, we moved stealthily. Guided by explicit hand signals, nothing could escape without 4 or 5 assholes- complements of the Aero Corporation Special Forces.

Despite the anticipation, nothing happened. The signal just grew stronger.

Nature retreated near an opening where a large, rusted gateway barred the way. Without thinking, Specialist Dan rushed ahead chuckling to himself as he planted explosives: "Everything gonna go boom boom"

Meanwhile, an inscription caught my eye... P- U- R- G-...

" AVRYBODY... GET THE FUCK DOWN!"

Looking to see what the commotion was about, I saw blinking red light on smiley-face TNTs winking death at me. "BASTARD! He did it again!" I muttered as I sprung into action. Stabbing my thigh, the needle burrowed deep into my veins. My heart tightened and pumped... pumped... pumped... till blood oozed from orifices on my face. Time froze amidst the mocking beeps as I ran... Each stride heavier and more painful than the last-- steps synchronized with my heart rate... Only the sound of footsteps and dust being crushed under my feet echoed my heart beats. A huge pressure opposed me, the air felt thick like running in water. Five steps... just five steps was all I needed to live.

I had finished my fourth step but I was a moment late. The fifth step in mid flight, the tense air screamed explosions in my ears. Everything flashed white, the ringing in my ears muted the surroundings, my body was flung like a rag doll and my vision blanked.

Regaining consciousness, I felt myself doubled, my face near my thighs. I could hear faint voices growing louder.

"... everybody allright?"

Sight returning slowly, the pain was too much for paralysis to retreat. Praying I was still whole and not in pieces, I saw, from the corner of my eyes, men recovering like soldiers that just survived blasts of an air-raid...

"IDIOT! WTF do you think you're doing? Trying to get us killed?" I riled in my pathetic posture.

"I thought it would be more fun that way... hehehe!" the demolitionist replied cockily. I knew better than to waste my words. When you're good at what you do at a level unsurpassed, cockiness is the least of your worries. Whatever it was, the man did the job, everyone was alive and the giant wall of iron was no more.

It took a few minutes before feeling returned to my limbs. My body covered in shards and bruises, I was still alive and functional for the most part. What mattered most was that I could move and my trigger finger was still intact.

"kill the safety", a command promptly answered by clicks, snaps and ka-chink-chiks. We charged into the dungeon. "Alpha formation... Go go go!"


End file.
